


Please, Come On In

by CyanideAfter



Series: A Collection of Jedtavius Oneshots [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fandom Trash, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAfter/pseuds/CyanideAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of fourteen AU oneshots I'll be writing because I'm Jedtavius trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Come On In

**Author's Note:**

> AU: "Hey bastard this store is closed - oh wait you're hot never mind please do come in"  
> 

The convenience store was deserted; the only sound to be heard was the dull thump as Octavius’ head made contact with the counter. He had been working for almost ten hours and wanted nothing more than to go home, change into loose sweatpants, and curl up with his cat and some coffee to watch reruns of _Say Yes to the Dress_. It was only five minutes until closing, and by all means he should have been able to lock up then, but no - his manager would have a fit if he found out he closed even a minute early, even though he had already left when he wasn’t supposed to.

He was contemplating whether it was worth it for a berating and possibly losing his job when the bell above the door alerted him of someone entering. He checked the clock. It was a minute until ten. He sighed and dragged his head up to tell the guy off. “Hey, we close in about thirty seconds, you should really…” He trailed off, losing his train of thought. The man standing in front of him couldn’t have been older than twenty-three, with dusty blond hair sticking out in all directions, down to his shoulders. He wasn’t tall, reaching maybe Octavius’ ear, but he somehow managed to look like he was looking down on him. He had strong features and the bluest eyes Octavius had ever seen.

And he was saying something, looking annoyed. “Hello? Earth to… Octavius?” he asked with a glance at Octavius’ nametag, stumbling a bit over the pronunciation. Octavius blinked and could feel his ears burning.

“Uh, yeah, I-” he cleared his throat to gather his thoughts. “We’re closing, but…” It was no use. Every time Really Hot Guy made eye contact Octavius completely lost his train of thought.

RHG didn’t seem as affected. “Well, I’m only here for a few things, so you can deal with it, right?” He quirked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching up. He had a deep Southern accent that suited him perfectly, in Octavius’ professional opinion.

Octavius nodded a bit too quickly. “Yeah, of course, I was being dumb, you can come in whenever.” He shut himself up before he could say anything even more stupid.

RHG laughed and wandered down an aisle, coming back a minute later to dump several things on the counter: three bags of potato chips, three cans of Pringles, a package of Oreos, and a six pack of Mountain Dew. Octavius scanned the items, forcing the questions that kept popping up out of his head. _What’s your name? Who are these for? Why are you here so late? Do you want to have sex?_

He shut that one down very quickly.

When he was finished, he handed the two bags to Really Hot Guy with a small smile. “Enjoy,” he said, for whatever reason. Stupid. But RHG simply grinned back - it was amazing, his teeth were straight and white but his lips curled in the most peculiar way - and took them from him, his fingers brushing Octavius’ own.

 

The next day, Octavius was in a similar predicament as the previous, except instead of being distracted by thoughts of his bed and his cat, it was his bed and a set of sky blue eyes that haunted him.

Once again, he was staring at the clock, nearly falling asleep on his hand. His manager had stayed for his full shift this time, but he was asleep in the back. Octavius was so distracted by the minute hand inching ever closer to the little 12 that he didn’t even notice the subject of his inappropriate thoughts until he was waving a hand in front of his eyes.

“Come on, Ockie, do you do this every day?” he laughed, and Octavius didn’t even get angry at the dreadful nickname.

“I, uh - holy shit!” he cleared his throat and tried again. “You’re back.” A glance at the clock. “At the same exact time.” He wasn’t able to keep all the annoyance out of his voice.

“Of course I am. You _did_ say I could come in whenever, remember?” He was teasing him now.

Octavius sighed. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to rub it in my face. Why are you here, anyway?”

“My name’s Jedediah.” Suddenly he grabbed Octavius’ wrist and started writing on it with a blue Sharpie. His hands were warm. “That’s my number. Call me tomorrow. We’re gonna hang out sometime.” Octavius stared at him, open-mouthed. “Okay?” He actually looked kind of nervous, as if he regretted his actions.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, of course,” Octavius managed, still staring with wide eyes.

Jedediah smiled. “Good. Thought you’d say no.” And with that, he left, glancing back once. Octavius didn’t lock up for another ten minutes, too busy doing a victory dance through the aisles.

He was in love.

 

 


End file.
